New Project, new life
by CherryRed11
Summary: I used to like Minnie, but then she went bonkers. First I got a fake husband who turned out to be James Potter the prat. Then we got handed OUR baby, frig me. Add a jealous  mentally insane  girlfriend, our family and friends and more. We're going to DIE


**Love, the most powerful word of all**

Music has always been a big part of my life.

It was pretty much forced on me from a young age because my Dad was the cellist of _The Weird Sisters_ band. As soon as I was out of hospital my parents would take me to concerts and signings with them. It only stopped when I started Hogwarts and Mum didn't have me to drag around with her anymore. I only realized how much I loved the music until I didn't hear it every weekend. Beauty was another thing that had been a permanent fixture in my life. My Mum was half veela and one of the most beautiful women in the world, something my sisters and brother inherited yet it seemed to have skipped me. Beauty could be deceiving though. A person could be gorgeous on the outside but a bitch on the inside. A person could be ugly on the outside and the most beautiful person in the room on the inside. So over my seventeen years of life I've learnt not to judge people on their looks, or you could be completely screwed over.

"This pumpkin juice looks like my piss," Laura muttered as she swirled it around in her cup. Don't worry she's not mentally disabled, I don't think. "Actually it looks like cat piss. Hey! Did you know that glows in the darks?" then again, she might be, I honestly wouldn't be surprised.

"No it's not Laura," Finn Smith rolled his dark brown eyes at her, but he had a fond smile on his face.

"It does!" she protested, narrowing her blue eyes. "Carl's cat pissed on the floor before and it glowed."

Carl Dicker snorted, "It was paint you idiot."

"Oh..."

"Anyway!" Ella White called, giving me a 'we need to send her to a mental institute' face. "What do you think McGonagall's letters are going to be about?"

"Don't know. I heard it was about 'real future life," Nickolas Murray grinned, wiggling his dark eyebrows mysteriously.

"I heard that too! Something about preparing us for real life the muggle way," Katie confirmed next to him. I almost groaned, muggle life means no magic, no magic equal an unhappy Isobel Graves.

"What the hell does that mean?" I questioned heatedly. I swear if she took my wand away from me I'm going to go ninja on her kitty arse.

They shrugged, such helpful people my friends are. "Not a clue," Carl said slowly.

"Helpful, very helpful," I replied flatly.

"I know."

"Really cat pee doesn't glow?"

"So when do we get these letters anyway?" Nick asked as he inspected a sausage from his plate.

"In the morning. We'll open them together," Ella ordered in her motherly voice. A voice that no one here dared defy against.

"Suffer together," Finn, the ever optimistic bastard, added.

"Cat piss doesn't glow? Everything I believe in is falling apart."

"I won't be that bad," I assured them, though I felt like screaming on the inside. What if I got a horrible partner and failed the whole course? If I fail this course I won't be able to graduate, which means my Mum will kick my arse. Mum can be dangerous when she's angry, she once set my Dad on fire to 'teach him a lesson'.

They stared at me incredulously. "Whatever. You keep believing that Belle," Katie murmured disbelievingly.

"Bugger off." Helping clearly isn't appreciated in this joint.

"Cat piss doesn't glow?"

"No Laura it doesn't!" Finn, _finally_, answered her. She sniffled, turning to me making me laugh.

"Here comes the bitch. All dressed in hardly anything" Carl sang in the wedding march tune. Abbie Thomas and her clones were walking over to the Gryffindor table looking incredibly pretty, though I hated them for it.

"Hello idiots," she smiled overly sweetly, which, if you knew her, is incredibly creepy. She reminded me of the exorcist. Abbie Thomas, bitch of Hogwarts school. Pretty and easy to sleep, this means she's most men's dream. No one likes her anyway, not even her clones, they're just too stupid to go off on their own. Well, that's what I liked to think and I'm not prone to change my mind.

"That's rich coming from you," Carl sneered back.

"Whatevs. How you doing fatty?" she grinned sweetly at me. She formed a hatred for me when we met and I was prettier than her, because of the thing my Mum liked to call my 'gift' and I liked to call my 'curse'. The hatred grew after I poured pumpkin juice over her head and turned her hair neon green. It was a fun day.

"Alright. How you doing ugly?" I asked, grinning back at her.

She scoffed loudly. "You need to look in the mirror Graves."

"I do every day." _Give or take._

"Well then take another look. 'Cause you're not pretty yourself."

"Coming from you I don't find it an insult."

"Being a veela is so wasted on you," she looked at me as if I was dog shit on her shoe. "Imagine what I would look like if I was part veela."

"The same as normal. Ugly." Laura responded smoothly.

"I'm prettier than her and I'm not even a veela."

"I'm not _a _veela. I'm _part _veela"

"Whatever! I'm still prettier. Don't you think ladies?" her clones nodded furiously behind her, making me think their heads would snap off.

"I think Belle's prettier. Don't you think guys?" Laura asked. The others copied the clones, nodding furiously. "Five against one. We win beatch," she tittered obnoxiously, smacking her chest and giving out a peace sign. Abbie gave us a look that clearly said she thought we were mental and stalked away from the table.

"She's a knob," Katie smirked as we turned back to them.

"Amen to that" Finn grinned holding up his hand. Loud laughter echoed through the common room before any of us could respond. James Potter and his friends walked into the Great Hall like kings. I felt the large urge to kick them all in the balls, but refrained myself.

All of them good looking, charming, bloody brilliant at Quidditch and love to have fun. Yet they're all obnoxious, big headed, twat heads. Especially James he's so cocky I just want to slap him so his massive grin would wipe off his face.

"Jamie!" Abbie whined as she kissed his cheek. Best thing? Bitch and bastard are together. Making the most annoying couple in the world.

"Finny!" I whined making him snort. "Baby! Can I have a sweet?"

He laughed. "Yes of course darling!"

"Aw thanks babe! You're sooooooooo kind!" I winked at Abbie as I popped the orange sweet in my mouth. She rolled her green eyes while James smirked a little. Weirdo.

"Hey it's late and I'm knackered," Katie announced. "I'm going to bed."

"Us too. Night guys!" we shouted as we jogged up the stairs. We all got changed into our pyjamas, saying goodnight to each other before we went to sleep.

"We got our letters! We got our letters!" I shouted as we ran down the stairs. I tripped as I ran over to the couches, falling on top of Nick.

"A bit over the top don't you think?" he asked as we stood up.

I shook my head. "Nope! Let's open them!"

"I don't think I've ever seen her happy on a morning before," Carl muttered to the others. They nodded. It was true, I'm not a morning person at all. I normally hex anyone who acts like I do. Melanie Pallin being the most hexed since she's so frigging cheerful all the time.

"After three!" Katie shouted. I put my hand over the dark red Hogwarts wax, ready to rip open the white letter. "One... Two...Three!" we all ripped them open. The tearing of paper the only noise being heard. You know except the other people in the common room.

"Isobel-Love Rosemary Graves!" I screamed a little, didn't expect that. "We are happy to inform you that we're trying a new system out for the NEWT years! We will be setting you up for real life, the muggle way! During the next nine months you will lead a fake life! You will have a fake husband and will be married to him for the duration of this time," kill me, kill me now. "You will also get a child or children, depending on your genes," well shit. "For the holidays we have got you all a fake house in the cities! You will not be able to use magic. Except for flooing, apparition and other forms of travelling. Nothing else!" well that's bull shit! "Now this will count for ¾ of your grade at the end of the year. The grade you get with be determined on what state the baby is in at the end of you assignment. You have been chose by the Ministry to try this out! I know you feel lucky!" yeah lucky, that's the word I was looking for. Note sarcasm. "And if you don't, tough. Because if you don't do this you fail at life," oh how wonderful. "Now your fake husband will be...James Sirius Potter!"

"OH _HELL _NO!" I screeched pouncing to my feet. Laura let out an Amazon like screech next to me, also jumping to her feet.

"I got Fred Weasley!" she yelled horrified.

"I got James Potter!" I yelled back disgusted. My stomach felt like it was doing the conga and I felt like I was about to be sick. Nine months? _Nine months?_ I have to spend nine months with that big headed, obnoxious, git! I can't do it! I'm going to die, or worse, end up in Azkaban for killing Potter. I can see the headline now _'Weird Sisters daughter kills our beloved James Potter! She deserves to die!'_. Oh, Merlin.

"I got Louis Weasley," Ella told us, a flirty smile on her face.

"I got Liam Wood," Katie shrugged like it was nothing.

"Girls are going to be hexing you" Ella smirked at her. Katie grinned back. "Being a lesbian is wasted when you have Liam Wood as a partner," yes Katie is a lesbian. She's actually going out with a girl a year older than us. She's awesome. I think Kasey (yes that's her name) could kick Voldemort's arse if she wanted to.

"Yeah he is cute," she agreed. "But I have Kasey."

"I got Tiffany Wilson, Ravenclaw," Carl grinned, a flash in his green eyes. "Hope she's hot."

"May Stone, Hufflepuff," Nick high fived Carl, grinning at him.

Finn gulped. "Penny Parkinson, Slytherin."

That one sentence made up my whole life.

"Have fun with that," Laura laughed.

"Piss off, Knight."

"Minnie's gone insane!" Finn wailed. I had to agree with that one.

"Bonkers/"

"I can't believe I have to work with Fred Weasley. He's a—a—a—"

"A what Knight?" a smooth voice asked from behind us. We whipped around to see the marauders behind us.

"A inconsiderate, big headed, annoying, pea brained BASTARD!" she screamed jabbing him in the stomach at every syllable.

"Thanks Knight. I didn't think you cared," he replied softly rolling his dark brown eyes. Laura screamed, plonking onto the couch in a huff.

"Potter," I sighed, seeing him just beside Weasley.

"Graves," he nodded back, a small smirk on his face. Oh how much I wanted to fly kick him.

"Instead of screaming at you I'll just say it. You. Are. A. Knob. Head." Then I sat back down, also in a huff.

"Thanks Graves," he grinned fake cheerfully, flashing his pearly whites and his dimples.

"I'm sure."

"Jamie!" a voice that sounded like nails down a chalk board sang. "There you are! Guess who I got for a partner! Eugene Pickerman! Ergh! Who did you get baby?" Abbie asked ash her frame came to view from the corner of my eye. It took everything I had not to make a jab at her. Eugene Pickerman is a creepy bloke in Hufflepuff who has no friend and picks his nose and eats it in public. He also scratches his balls in front of everyone. Lovely I know.

"Graves," he said jabbing a thumb at me.

"_Her_?" she scoffed. "Switch with me," she demanded as she appeared in front of me.

"No," I replied dully. Eugene Pickerman was worse than Potter, only by a little bit though. At least Potter had _some _kind of personal hygiene.

"It wasn't a question it was a demand," she rolled her eyes as if to say 'are you stupid'.

"That's lovely. But I'm not doing it."

"Eh, yeah, you will."

"Eh, like, no I won't."

"Yes you will!" she shrieked stomping her foot.

"Stomping your foot a thought they only did that in movies," Laura butted in, a smile in her voice.

"Fuck you, Knight."

"How hard?" I rolled my eyes, she's got such a dirty mind.

"I'm not going to swap with you because, one!" I shouted shoving a finger in her face. "I would be helping you and that's against everything I stand for. Two!" another finger. "Eugene is a freak. And three," yet another finger. "I'll take great pleasure in knowing that this is annoying you!"

"Belle!" someone yelled through the common room. Lily Luna Potter came over and wrapped her arms around my frame. James' little sister is a lot less annoying than he is, she's actually one of my best friends. We bonded in Quidditch because we're the only girls on the team surrounded my big, dirty boy. Rose Weasley stood just behind her grinning at me.

"Hey Belle!" Rose smiled as she hugged me. Laura also ran over and hugged them.

"So who did you get for this 'muggle life' thing?" Lily asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Your brother."

"Ooooo," she winced. "I'm sorry about that. You get any better Laura?"

"Nope, I got your cousin."

"Which one?"

"Weasley."

"They're all Weasley."

"Urgh! Fred!"

"Once again oooooooooooo. Damn I feel for you both," Rose sighed, holding her hand over her heart.

"Thank you, thank you," I smirked, taking an overdramatic bow. Lily grinned at me and went over to James.

"Hello Jamie," she smiled as she hugged him. "Abbie," she nodded flatly.

"Hey Lils," he beamed at her. It was weird how much he changed around her and his family members, he almost seemed _nice_. Over protective bastard.

"So you've got Belle for a wife for the next nine months," she beamed, her eyes sparkling as Abbie let out a huff of frustration.

"Yeah, I guess so," James nodded, his lips pressed tight together.

"Good. Better than getting someone," she said nodding her head to Abbie. "At least you'll get a decent grade. Well, half decent."

Offensive.

"I love how you can slag Abbie off like that," Laura beamed at her in awe

"Me too, me too," I agreed patting her shoulder. "Albus," I smiled as the green eyed beauty came trotting into the common room. It was strange, I got along with Albus and Lily amazingly, but James and I had never gotten along. I wonder what went wrong with Potter.

"Hey Belle," he chuckled as he set me back on my feet.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a while."

He grinned. "I know bloody homework, Belle, it's killing me."

"I know what you mean."

"So I heard you got my brother for your 'muggle life' project."

"How did you—"

"I was with James when he opened his," he clarified.

"Makes sense."

"I thought so."

"So I'm going to be an Uncle!" he smirked as I glared.

"Oooo I'm going to be an Aunt!" Lily called, clapping her hands together.

"To a fake baby," Katie stated.

"Still!"

"I'm going to die," Finn moaned, slamming his head off the wall. He still hadn't got over the fact he's got Penny Parkinson for a partner.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl," Lily whispered thoughtfully.

"Please be a girl!" I pleaded to the ceiling as if it was going to make my wish come true. If the baby was a boy it might come out like Potter, and then I'd end up killing it. That couldn't be good for my grade.

"It'll be a boy now," Nick laughed poking my ear.

"Hmph," I grunted slapping his hand away. "You smell."

"Of what?"

"Shit."

"Nice shit?"

"No, bad shit."

"Your shit then."

"No! Baby's shit."

"Baby shit?" Al asked raising his black eyebrows.

"Yes baby shit. What I'm going to smell like when I get this baby," I sighed as I thought about having a baby in my arms. It's going to be hell.

"Anyway! I'm going to be an Uncle! My mum and dad are going to grandparents! They're going to be so excited. Obviously they didn't think they were going to be this young, but still...grandma Molly's going to flip shit. She's always wanted to be alive for her first great grand baby. Now she is. Have you met my Nana? No of course you haven't. She's going to love you," Al babbled on and on. I knew he was only doing this to annoy me. He didn't normally talk this much.

"AL!"

"Hmm?"

"You have pretty eyes," I complemented.

He furrowed his eyes together. "Eh, thanks?"

"They're like emeralds."

"Polished emeralds," Laura noted.

"Waxed emeralds," Ella added.

"New emeralds," Katie smiled.

"Fancy emeralds," Rose agreed.

"Jazzy—"

"Alright they look like emeralds! We get it!" Nick called shushing us all up.

"I'm going to die!"

"Well _someone's _in a mood," Lily accused him hands on hips.

"No. I just didn't want Carl to say jazzy, Laura to say spunky, Belle to say sparkly and then they'll have a fight about whose words better."

"We don't do that!" Carl shouted appalled.

"Yeah you do" Rose reprimand.

"Piss of, red."

"I told you a MILLION TIMES not to call me red!"

"Weasley temper alert!" Laura yelled scrambling back to hide into my side.

"You're scaring the children," I hissed at Rose, rubbing Laura's head.

"I'm going to die!"

"She's older than me!"

"Still! Her brain is a six year olds!"

"She's right," Katie nodded. Rose scoffed as she sat back down.

"I wonder what our houses will look like," Ella smiled happily. Well at least someone liked this project.

"Small. They won't spend that much money," Nick snorted. "Cheap bitches."

"Cottage maybe?" Carl wondered.

"I'm going to die!"

"Maybe. I think they'll be that or a simple house. Very simple," Lily decided.

"I wonder if you can decorate it."

"Probably not. Plus you'll have to do it the muggle way," Nick reminded Ella.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that bit."

"Of course you did," Laura smirked.

"How are we going to survive without magic?" I whined at them.

"I don't know. When you've had magic since you can remember it's weird when you can't use it," Rose reminisced.

"The summer holidays are torture," Lily shuddered for effect.

"I know. But we can use it now!" Katie sang.

"I'm going to die!"

"BLOODY HELL FINN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

* * *

**A/N: I don't own anything!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in nearly a year (shit didn't think it was that long!). School and home life has gotten in the way of writing! Plus, I just realized how much writing errors I had so I've tried to correct them, but if you find any let me know! Also, thank you for those who reviewed! You made my frame of writing come back to me and help me edit this chapter! Love reviews so thank you!**

**Now, serious questions people! Boy or girl? Names for children? Ideas for what should happen? **

**To be honest, I don't have a lot of time for this story with how much that is going on in my life, so any help you want to offer is greatly accepted! Thanks, Louisiana.**


End file.
